


Wicked Game

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Quincey and Erdene do some meddling.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU of MPL. Characters belong to Lilydusk. Excuse my errors this fic is not beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> I know many of you like Quincey and Erdene teaming up so I hope you all like this short story.

**PART 1**

_**EG:** Are we ready?_

_**EQ:** Yes. Tomorrow @ 12. _

_**EG** : Excellent. Operation Bun in the Oven is a go._

_**EQ:** See you then._

*******

It was a brisk morning on the second Saturday of the month. It was the end of Spring and Summer weather had yet to arrive. In the middle of the biggest park in Narin city, the annual farmer's market was already thriving on its fourth weekend. Everyone from the city even tourist came out during this time of year. The market was well known because even outside vendors came to make profit. Business mostly consisted of anything from artwork, fashion, and jewelry but mostly a large variety of food. Even the local restaurants had their stands which made their business more popular in town.

On the east side of the market near the large water fountain, Quincey entered already fascinated with everything that was happening. He dragged behind him, his trusted bodyguard aka best friend, Tora. He was not looking forward to being at the market. But because it was his job, he drove Quincey and made sure to be on guard at all times. Quincey on the other hand was excited. He loved it when the market arrived each year and always found something that would inspire his writing. Looking around the stands, he ignored his grumpy friend as he took his time looking at the handcrafted pottery. After his attention had enough, he walked off to the next stand. Glancing behind him, he could see Tora watching him. The only thing he could do was kill time as they made their way to the center of the market.

Eventually, they did make it to the center of the market where the food was located. At the outer edge of the food row, sat stands of local sold tea,herbs and spices. Still Quincey had not bought anything and it was starting to annoy Tora. If the blonde didn't buy anything in the next ten minutes, Tora was going to drag Quincey out of that place. He didn't like large crowds where it was easy to be a target.

Quincey looked over to Tora and saw the aggravated look on his face. Frowning, Quincey cleared his throat before saying, “I know you don't like coming here, but thanks Tora.” He hoped that would change Tora's mood.

Tora rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah...Just get what you need so we can go.” He placed his hands into his jacket pockets fumbling with his car keys and the cigarette pack.

Quincey had a smirk on his face but didn't show it to Tora. Turning his attention back to what was in front of him. “What's with the 'tude booboo?” He said nonchalantly. In fact he knew what was bothering Tora but played it off like he didn't know.

Snapping his eyes to the back of Quincey's head, Tora lowly growled. “Quinceton --”

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Quincey cut him off. “Okay!” He softly chuckled as he knew his nickname always irritated Tora. He enjoyed pushing a button or two.

“Quincey?!”

He was looking at an tea stand when they heard the familiar female voice. Both he and Tora turned their heads in the direction of the voice. “Erdene my goddess.” Quincey smiled and stepped over to her as she was walking over to them. He kissed her cheek as she did the same to him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Erdene stepped back with a big smile on her face. “Yeah. I just got here. Need to stock up on my teas and herbs.” She nodded toward the stand behind them.

Chuckling, Quincey put a hand over his chest. “Oh how funny so am I.”

Erdene giggled and then looked over to the grumpy man on the side. “Hey Tora.”

Tora looked at her and gave her a nod. “Hi Dene.” He glanced behind her, wondering who she was with.

Erdene continued to look at him and could just sense his energy levels. “Ooh having a bad day?”

Quincey intercepted and waved it off. “He doesn't like crowds.”

Erdene nodded as her hands were on her hips. “Well maybe some tea to calm your nerves will help.” She winked at Tora before she stepped over to Quincey and took his arm. “Come on.”

They stepped back to the tea stand and the one adjoining it. It appeared they were owned by the same person who had teas and herbs one side and ritual artifacts on the other side. Including candles, incenses, spiritual books, and religion symbols. “Oh this stand is adorable.” Quincey said as he was curious about the different colored candles.

Erdene looked to him and smirked. “Isn't it? It's my favorite stand.” She said as she picked up some incenses and a small bush of white sage. She placed it in a small basket as she then browsed through the selection of teas.

Quincey had stepped beside her as he looked at all the teas. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Look Tora they have green tea.” Tora was standing off to the side as he didn't care to look at the stand with them. He simply nodded politely.

Erdene smiled as she casually nudged Quincey, she pointed out the teas near the green tea. “Here we go. Some calming tea. Right next to the peppermint.” She said out loud. Still they didn't hear Tora move closer. Quincey and Erdene continued to look at the teas before Erdene snapped her fingers. “Oh that reminds me...I should get some for Poppy.” She reached over and grabbed a box and placed it in her basket.

“What calming tea?” Quincey asked.

Like a charm, Tora looked at Erdene and stated. “Poppy's fine. She doesn't need that.” He stepped closer to them.

Erdene arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah she does.” She saw the look he was giving her and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Besides when was the last time you saw her?” Tora stared at her and thought it had been a few days that he saw her. He was busy with a job lately and driving Quincey around a lot. Their texts and phone calls were their only source of communication.

“Exactly big guy....from my conversation this morning, I can tell.” Erdene smirked as she knew she had Tora's full attention. All she had to do was mention Poppy and the big guy would be in the conversation.

Quincey saw the gears turning in Tora's mind, so he jumped in with a question. “What is she nervous about?”

She turned her attention next to her. “More nauseous than nervous. So I'm getting her the peppermint tea.” She looked back to the teas and grabbed another two boxes.

Quincey frowned. “Oh no. Is she getting sick?”

Shrugging, Erdene stepped over to the next table and looked at the other selections. “You know Poppy girl. She tries to hide it. But I see the signs...she's constantly going to the bathroom at work. Hardly eats but most of all, she mentioned that she was...” She paused and looked over to Quincey. She glanced over to Tora and saw him looking at them also waiting for her to finish the sentence. Erdene lowered her voice and whispered out, “Positive.” She arched her eyebrows at them.

Tora furrowed his eyebrows when he heard it. His whole body stiffened as he watched Quincey cover his mouth in shock. Standing there, Tora began thinking to himself. _She couldn't be. Could she? Fuck. The condom broke. What the fuck?! She would tell me. My little hamster would tell me... Fuck!_ He began thinking about Poppy being pregnant. His breath quickened as all sorts of scenarios filled his head.

Both Erdene and Quincey looked over to him. “Tora?” Quincey could see the panic in Tora's eyes.

Erdene stepped closer to them. “Are you getting sick?” They watched as Tora was frozen in place. Glancing at Quincey, she thought maybe she said too much. When her eyes went back to Tora, she caught something at the corner of her eye. She turned and pointed out, “Oh look there's Poppy.”

Both men turned their heads and saw Poppy off in the distance. She was getting in line for one of the food stands. With a stern look on his face, Tora quickly looked at Quincey. “Stay here! You better not move, Quinceton.” He walked away without Quincey's response.

Watching Tora storm off, Erdene and Quincey stood side by side. With little smirks on their lips, they found themselves amused. “You're such an evil queen.” Quincey said as he still didn't take his eyes off Tora's back. “You know he's going to rip our heads off after this.”

Erdene lightly chuckled. “Well worth it.” She turned to look at Quincey and smirked. “Poppy did say he was nervous about today. At least now he won't be.”

Quincey looked at her and smiled big. “Good point.”

To be continued with Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more awkwardness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for the awesome comments and kudos. 
> 
> Again, excuse my typos.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

**Part 2**

Poppy was grateful that the line was moving quickly. She was in line to get sugar doughnuts. She knew she had to eat soon but figured since lunch was still half hour away, she would munch on something sweet in the meantime. Moving up again in the line, she wasn't aware the tall muscled man coming towards her. She jumped when his voice boomed, “Poppylan.”

She turned her head and immediately recognized him. “Hi baby.” She pushed up on her toes when he came up to her and she kissed his lips. “What are you doing here?” She smiled even though she was surprised to see him.

Tora let her kiss him. Looking at her, he took her hand. “We need to talk.” He pulled her out of line and away from the crowd.

Poppy saw the look in his eyes and frowned. She was sad that he took her out of line but mostly because she could tell something was off from his tone of voice. She struggled to keep up and was glad when he finally found a spot under the tree away from prying eyes. “What's wrong?”

Tora placed her against the tree as he held onto her hands. He looked at her as he was trying to see anything different about her. When he couldn't, he looked at her with a sad face. “Why didn't you tell me?”

She looked up at him thinking that he found out. “Oh...” She looked down to their hands. She was ashamed to have kept it from him. “I wanted to but you've been so busy these past few weeks.”

“Weeks? You've kept it to yourself that long?” He was shocked that she didn't mention anything to him during their calls or messages.

She looked up at him sadly. “Yeah well...we haven't really discussed this subject much. So I wasn't sure how to bring it up again.”

He sighed and moved his hands to cup her face. “Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything. Especially this. Don't you think I have a right to know?”

“Of course you do.” Her cheeks began to blush. “I was just doing what you told me.” She stared up at him. She knew that he always got nervous with certain topics. So, she kept things to herself as long as it didn't put him in stressful situations.

Before Tora could respond to her, they both jumped when they heard a voice. “Poppylan?”

Poppy's eyes widened when she looked over and saw her grandmother coming over. “Granny!” She pushed away from the tree and walked up to her grandmother.

Granny handed over Poppy her beverage and smiled sweetly. “Who is this, my dear?” She glanced over to Tora and took his appearance. He was wearing a fitted t-shit, blue jeans with jacket. One that resembled the one he gave to Poppy. His hair up and away from his face, showing off all his handsome features.

Poppy licked her lips and felt her gut turn. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled. She walked back and took Tora's hand, bringing him closer. “Grandma, this is Tora. He's --”

Granny tilted her head up as she could tell he was extremely tall. “Oh. You're the one she's been dating.” She continued to smiled at him. “Such a strapping young man.”

“Yeah, hi.” He looked at her already feeling nervous. He didn't know why but from the way Poppy talked about her, he just felt like he wouldn't meet up to grandmother's expectations. Which was why he felt so nervous every time she came up in conversation.

Tora was stiff as a board. Just looking at the two small women, he remembered what this particular weekend signified. Poppy's grandmother was in town for the next two days. He still hadn't met the old lady and he didn't know if he wanted to meet her. Poppy didn't mention it to him in recent days but he was no fool. He clearly saw it marked in red on her calendar. Still, he didn't say anything to her.

Granny could tell he was nervous by his body language. Where one would feel intimidated by him, she was not fooled. She extended her hand to him and smiled when he slowly extended his. “A gentle giant at that.” She said as his shake was firm but he didn't hurt her tiny hand.

Poppy could sense the awkward silence from him and she rubbed his lower back. “Granny you're making him nervous.”

Granny pressed a hand to her chest. “I'm so sorry.” She apologized to him sincerely. She felt him let go of her hand and placed both his hands into his pockets. She remembered that her granddaughter told her that he wasn't much of a talker with people he hardly knew.

Tora nodded as he didn't know what to say. He turned to look at Poppy as she took a sip of her drink. He knew the type of drinks that they sold here at the market. “Poppy, what is that?” He asked hoping there wasn't any alcohol in it.

She was in the middle of sipping on it as she looked up at him. “Strawberry daiquiri.”

“Give me that!” Tora furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed it out of her hand. “You shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for you.” He walked off to the nearest trashcan.

Poppy's eyes widened in surprise. “TORA!” She saw him throw it away and looked at him like he had gone crazy. “What are you doing?”

He turned back to her and shook his head. “You shouldn't be drinking in your condition.”

“What condition?” Granny looked at them confused. She wasn't aware of any health issues her grandchild had. “Poppy?”

Looking over her shoulder, Poppy shrugged. “I don't know what he's talking about, grandma.” She turned back to see Tora standing next her. “Tora can we step aside?”

Tora looked at Granny and answered. “She's pregnant.”

Granny gasped. “Is this true?” She looked at Poppy, wanting answers.

Her eyes were so wide that they looked like the would fall out of place. Poppy's whole body tensed up. “WHAT?! NO!” Poppy's face got all red. She snapped at him. “Tora, I'm not pregnant.”

Tora saw her reaction and felt his cheeks blush. “Then why have you been nauseous?”

Poppy stared into his eyes before she sighed. Closing her eyes, she took her time to release her tension. “Because, I was nervous about telling Granny about us.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. All she wanted was for him to be liked. She knew he had some self-esteem issues despite her constantly reassuring him that he was good guy. “Tora, I want Granny to see what I see in you. I want her to like you.” She gave him a sweet smile.

Tora reached up and caressed her cheek. He was definitely a fool. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling. His eyes glanced over to Granny who was very close and paying attention. He looked back to Poppy and whispered. “What about that time...you know.” She bit her bottom lip as she knew what he was referring to and shook her head. He sighed and shook his head too. Running a hand over his face, he felt his shoulder relax. “Jesus, sweetheart what was I suppose to think? You know how many times I heard a girl gets knocked up because...it breaks.”

Poppy was completely embarrassed that she was having that conversation in front of her grandmother. Last thing she wanted was her grandmother to hear she was having sex with her boyfriend. Let alone having sex before marriage.

If things didn't get worse, Granny stepped closer and commented. “That's how Poppy came to be.” She grinned as she thought she would help ease the tension for him.

Poppy's face was even redder. “Grandma!”

Granny saw the young couple looking at her. She giggled. “Sorry my dear didn't mean to eavesdrop. But you know your father and mother weren't angels you know.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Poppy gave up with those two. “I can't believe this is happening.” She covered her face, wanting to just disappear.

Tora was doing his best not to smirk when he heard Granny mention how Poppy was conceived. He focused on Poppy who was just having a hard time. He suddenly felt bad for doing that to her.

Granny saw Tora's reaction and held up her drink to him. “Tora perhaps you need this drink?”

Tora looked at her drink and softly smiled. He shook his head. “I'm sorry, I do--”

Before he could finish telling her that he didn't drink, they heard Quincey talking. “Why hello lovebirds!” They all looked over as the dynamic duo were casually walking up to them.

Erdene smiled and waved happily. “Hey Poppy girl, we're here. Ready for lunch.” Quincey and Erdene behaved as if they were innocent and knew nothing of what they just did.

Tora glared at them. “Perfect timing.” He said through his teeth.

Quincey stood next to Tora and held up a bag. “Here Tora got you some green tea and calming tea.”

Tora took the bag. “Thanks.” He put a hand on Quincey's shoulder and squeezed hard. Mouthing to him, Y _ou are dead._ Quincey nervously chuckled at him.

Poppy cleared her throat as she quickly changed the subject by doing introductions. “Granny this is Quinceton and you remember Erdene.” She was so thankful that they showed up on time because who knew what else her grandmother would have told Tora.

Granny shook Quincey's hand and then hugged Erdene. “I'm so happy to see such vibrant people around my Poppy.” She said gladly knowing that there were people keeping an eye out for Poppy's safety.

Erdene smiled at her. “Nothing to worry about ma'am. We all love and care for Poppy deeply.”

Quincey nodded. “Yeah, she's in good hands.”

Tora leaned down and whispered to Poppy, wondering what was going on. “Sweetheart?”

Poppy looked up at him. Her cheeks were still blushing. “I'm sorry baby. I invited them for lunch. I knew you probably didn't want to come, so I figured they would butter my granny up and say nice things about you.” She smiled at him. Tora softened at her smile and nodded. He knew she was right and felt guilty about what just happened. He decided he would do this for her after all the stuff she put up for him. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

Quincey clapped his hands and smirked. “So who's hungry? I know I am.” He walked up and gently put a hand over Granny's shoulder. “May I call you Granny?”

Granny was smitten with Quincey and giggled. “Oh you are such a charmer and of course.” She walked with him as they began chit chatting. Erdene walked with them, leaving Tora and Poppy behind them holding hands. They were unaware of what would happen next.

To be continued with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time with Granny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little of the drama side by nonetheless there still some cheeks turning red. lol  
> Excuse the typos, this chapter isn't proofread.
> 
> I really hope you all are enjoying this story.

**Part 3**

About an hour into their lunch, they all sat around the round table of an Asian cuisine restaurant. They would have opted for the food stand in the market but the menu was very selected and were directed to the restaurant across the street instead. Sitting between Quincey and Poppy, Granny happily conversed with the blonde man while everyone else sat quiet and finished their meals. Quincey, who needed no help to talk, enjoyed the sound of his voice and liked talking to Poppy's grandmother.

The old lady giggled here and there as she was impressed that Quincey was a novelist. “You must know many authors, then.” She nicely remarked. Glancing over to her right she could see Poppy and Tora sitting quietly. They hardly spoke to each other since they all arrive at the restaurant.

“You're quite right. But I like to keep my circles small.” Quincey replied as his whole body language felt relaxed.

Granny smiled at him. She patted his hand that was placed on the table. “You are so modest.”

“I totally agree. He knows a lot more than what he leads on.” Erdene intercepted as she joined their conversation.

Taking his opportunity, Tora leaned into Poppy's ear and whispered. “I'm sorry about what I thought. I didn't mean to embarrass you.” He still had a slight frown on his face.

Poppy turned head towards him. She reached up and caressed the side of his face. She whispered back, “It's okay. Really.” She gave him a smile and then leaned into him and put a small peck on his lips. She knew he had no intention of doing so. Whenever Tora asked her about things, it meant he cared or had concerns. So she couldn't blame him for thinking she got pregnant. Remembering, the sex that night was amazing and mind blowing for them, they both were slightly freaking out when they saw the broken condom. Thinking about it now, Poppy felt bad for not telling Tora sooner that she had got her period just five days ago. Plus with the reassurance of a negative pregnancy test, she was positive that there was no baby.

Tora had kissed her back and softly grinned. He was relieved that Poppy wasn't upset with him. But he knew that when lunch was over, he'd still make up for his foolish accusation. Right after he dealt with Quincey and Erdene of course.

“Hey you two save it for later.” Erdene giggled as she saw them ogling each other. Frankly she loved seeing them together. They were so darn cute and easy to tease.

Poppy blushed as she felt like she was caught doing something bad. “We're sorry.” She felt Tora scoot closer to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair.

Granny looked at her granddaughter and her boyfriend interacting and felt happy for them. “It's very nice to see you smiling like that again my dear.” She smiled at them before adding, “You bring that out of her, Tora.”

Tora looked at Granny and nodded. With a tiny smile on his lips, he looked down to Poppy and replied, “She's pure light to me.” Poppy looked up at him as took his free hand and placed it on her lap.

Granny nodded and couldn't help herself. “Well with her smile and your eyes. Think of those beautiful babies.” Quincey and Erdene looked at each other before they began giggling like school girls.

Poppy snapped her head towards her. “Grandma!” Her eyes widened for the millionth time.

Granny giggled with her hand over her mouth. “I'm just teasing.” After she settled, she took a sip of her tea and then said, “Beside I'm no fool.” She winked at Poppy.

Poppy sat up straighter in her chair. She had a worried look on her face. “You're not disappointed that I didn't wait...”

Granny shook her head as she held her tea, keeping her hands warm. “You know that apple didn't fall far from the tree.” She took another sip.

Quincey gasped as he was really intrigued to hear a juicy story. “Oh do tell Granny.” Erdene nodded as she leaned closer on the table.

Tora shot Quincey a warning look. “Quince.”

Quincey shrugged his shoulders with his hands up like he didn't do anything wrong.

Granny set her tea cup down and leaned back in her seat as she jogged her memory. “Poppy's father was such a gentle and positive man. No matter who failed him or how many times he failed. He always had such a positive way of thinking. Never wanting to see the dark in things or people. So when he met Poppy's mother, there was something else that came out in him.” She paused as she reminisced on the past.

Tora leaned over to Poppy and kissed the side of her head. “Reminds me of someone one I know.” He smirked at her. Poppy blushed as she knew she did a lot of things her father used to do.

Already invested in the story, Erdene asked Granny, “So how was Poppy's mother?” She glanced over to see Poppy's face reaction change.

Granny glanced over to Poppy before she carefully spoke. “She's...a curious one. Always made inappropriate comments. Funny but inappropriate sometimes. She was a beauty as well. Between the both of them, she had the temper and never liked it when others mistreated my son. She loved him as best she could until she left.”

“What happened?” Quincey asked as he didn't know that part of the story.

Poppy was frowning and looked down at her hands intertwined with Tora's hand. “She didn't love him enough.” Tora squeezed her hand as he knew the full story and wished Poppy never had to experience that.

Granny saw how attentive Tora was being. She looked at her granddaughter and leaned closer. “Poppy, she did. But you know there were other things.” She lightly squeezed Poppy's shoulder before she sat back in her chair again. Looking at Erdene and Quincey, she continued to tell the story. “Anyways, when they got together. Those two would get into so much trouble. Many neighbors always told me stories.”

“Like what?” Both Erdene and Quincey asked.

Granny smiled at them. “Let's see.” She glanced at her empty plate. “The most scandalous one had to be that they were caught skinny dipping in the community pool after hours.”

Surprised, Poppy raised her head and looked at her grandma. “Wait the same one I learned to swim in?”

“Yes.” Granny giggled.

Disgusted, Poppy shook her head. “Ugh...gross.” Everyone chuckled at her reaction.

Erdene smiled as she could imagine how wild Poppy's parents were. “They sounded like the adventurous type.”

Granny giggled again. “Yeah so it didn't surprise me when they told me that Poppy was on her way.”

“Oh my god.” Poppy began to feel embarrassed again and finally let go of Tora's hand only to cover her face.

Granny looked to Tora and winked at him. “So you see Tora. Don't be too harsh on yourself.” Tora nervously coughed as he tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

Uncovering her face, Poppy held her hands up to her Granny. “Granny stop! No more stories.”

Granny smiled at her and decided to tease a little more. She looked over to Quincey and Erdene with a huge smile. “Oh and I haven't mentioned the time Poppy found them in the middle of it.”

Poppy knew she had died and gone to hell. Her face was completely red and hot. “Oh god!” She turned and hid her face on the side of Tora's chest.

Gasps came from Quincey and Erdene. Poppy could hear their reactions. “What!” And right after another, “No way.” She let out a whimper.

Tora by then wrapped his arms around Poppy. Smirking, he couldn't help to join the teasing now. “I'm curious to know that one.”

Snapping her head up to him, she glared at him. “No you don't!” Pushing away from his hold, she pointed her finger at him. “If you ever want me near you again Tora...”

Tora chuckled. “Okay sweetheart.” He took her finger into his hand and then lowered it. Then with his other hand, he moved it from the back of her chair and pinched her cheek. “You're so cute.” Poppy smacked his hand away which caused Tora to chuckle more. The others were laughing and watched them.

Erdene cleared her throat as she wanted to nudge the conversation another way. “Okay then. Tora why don't you tell the table something cute about yourself?”

Tora turned to look at her and could see her evil intention. He narrowed his eyes at her but before he could speak, Poppy came to his defense. “He doesn't have to Erdene.”

“Ooh I know one.” Quincey sat up in his seat as he was little too excited to share.

Granny giggled as she looked at Poppy's friends. She could tell what they were trying t do. “It seems to me that you two are a pair of troublemakers.” Erdene and Quincey smiled innocently. Granny shook her head while still smiling. “Besides, if Tora wants to tell us a story, he can.” She said as she would not push him to converse. His actions with Poppy spoke louder than any persuading word.

Poppy looked at her grandmother and grinned. She knew that look well. Turning to Tora, she cupped her hand to cover her mouth on the side and whispered to him. “Granny totally likes you.”

Tora loved it when Poppy did little cute things like whisper. He leaned closer to her and whispered back. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. I can tell.” She nodded and winked at him.

Tora believed Poppy and was relieved. He really wanted to make a good first impression. But after what happened earlier, he wasn't sure up until this point. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “I-I don't really have any cute stories. Only one is when I fell in love with Poppy.” He looked at Granny.

Granny tilted her head as that was the first time she heard they were in love. Quincey and Erdene looked at them with new eyes. “Awww,” all three said. Poppy looked at Tora with love in her eyes. She knew he loved her and she did too but they hadn't said it in front of anyone else.

The cute and lovey moment was soon disrupted when Quincey opened his big mouth to ask Tora, “Hey what about the one with the dinosaur pajamas?” He had remembered the old childhood memory of their first sleepover when they were very little. Tragically it would be the last happy memory as kids because shortly after that night, things changed for Tora.

Tora snapped his eyes and his friend. The death glare. “Quinceton, can I get minute with you?” He stood up and didn't wait for Quincey to reply before he grabbed Quincey by the back of his collar and dragged him away from the ladies at the table.

Poppy watched Tora and Quincey walk away from the table. She could see Tora was not happy with Quincey's comments. Granny grabbed her attention as she scooted closer. “Poppy dear. He really seems to care about you.”

Poppy looked back at her and nodded. “He does Granny. I know he has a bit of a rough exterior but...”

“I know.” Granny reached up and tucked a hair strand behind Poppy's ear. Thinking out loud, she asked “Is his whole body tattooed?” She had noticed the ones on his arms and neck when Tora took off his jacket in the restaurant and let Poppy wear it since she was cold.

Poppy arched her eyebrows and thought how to carefully to answer without telling her too much. “Not all of it.”

“Oh my...” Granny's cheeks blushed as her mind began to wonder.

Poppy giggled. “Granny!?”

Granny then smiled. “You're such a lucky girl.” She sat back in her seat and looked across the table. “Isn't that right Erdene?”

Erdene nodded as she too was curious to know how many tattoos Tora had. Poppy was so secretive about that. “Oh she definitely is.” She was proud that her friend had finally got laid and grabbed a fine specimen of a man.

Feeling the blood rush to her face again, Poppy stood up. “I'm going to the go check on them.” She walked away in the direction that Tora and Quincey went.

Granny giggled as she enjoyed teasing Poppy from time to time. Back home Poppy's other friends also joined in the teasing. Knowing that Poppy's friends in this city were the same, she had a little idea come to her mind. Looking at Erdene, she mischievously smirked. “Erdene are you and Quincey the betting kind?”

Surprised, Erdene arched her eyebrows. “Depends on what the bet is.” A smirk appeared on her lips.

Granny leaned in and whispered to Erdene. “I would like to bet that these two will get hitched.” Erdene's mouth dropped which triggered Granny to start giggling.

**The End.**


End file.
